


How Not To Work In Retail

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chokers, H&M Employee Au, Intercrural Sex, Lollipops, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Sehun really shouldn't be flirting with the customers, but this one is just too hot to resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actual had a retail job.

That hot guy was back again. Sehun fiddled with his nametag and watched from the third floor floor-to ceiling windows as the same hot guy from last week entered the store. Maybe the guy would ask him for something this time. Or try something on. Anything would be great because Sehun was so fucking bored. No one ever came into H&M at 9:30 on a Tuesday morning. Except for this guy. Last time he hadn’t bought anything though. 

Hot guy sauntered off the top of the escalator. The kid dressed well. He had a short sleeved button-up tucked in over a turtleneck, which was a pretty brave look, very edgy. He pulled it off. He wore his slightly messy hair pushed off his forehead. Sehun licked his lips and tried to measure the angle of his jawline from across the room until he disappeared behind a rack of hoodies. Sehun sighed and wandered back to his station in front of the dressing rooms. 

For the next five minutes the only sign he saw of the other boy was the occasional click of hangers and a few glimpses of his shoes underneath wracks of clothes. Sehun really wanted a closer look. Well, it was his job after all. It wasn’t like anybody was going to come try on clothes anytime in the next hour. He got up and meandered over. 

Hot guy had a lollipop in his mouth, and up close he looked even more dangerous and intimidating. His eyes were dark and hooded. For a minute Sehun got the surreal feeling that people that hot couldn’t actually exist in real life. He had a kind of modern pastel greaser look, like something out of a high fashion magazine. He looked like someone who might beat Sehun up in a back ally for fun, with the added twist of Sehun enjoying every second of it. Sehun stayed half behind the closest t-shirt wrack, maybe for safety. 

“Hello, my name is Sehun, welcome to H&M. Right now all our jackets are fifteen percent off, and all our accessories are buy one get one half off. Can I help you find anything?” He got ready for the no thanks he got from customers about ninety percent of the time. Hot guy gave him a frighteningly unfriendly look that made shivers run up Sehun’s spine, then raised his eyebrows and let his eyes trail up and down Sehun’s body. Sehun felt a blush bloom in his cheeks. Sometimes it was really nice to be good-looking. 

“Yeah.” Wow, his voice was really deep and smooth. He sauntered closer, graceful and threatening, and Sehun’s mouth popped open as the guy tucked two fingers into the belt-loop of Sehun’s jeans. “Do you sell these?” 

“Um, y-yes. Right this way.” He turned and walked over to the corner where Sehun’s jeans and the rest of the collection they came with were displayed. “Here they are. Um. They’re a little on the pricey side. If they end up not being worth it, there are actually some pretty similar ones that are only, like, fifteen bucks. These are a lot more comfortable though.” 

Hot guy hummed around his lollipop and brushed his hand heavily across the back of Sehun’s thigh. “They look like they fit well.” 

Sehun blinked his eyes back into focus and realized he was gripping the closest shelf for balance. “Yeah, they do. They’re one of my favorites. Um. Tell me if you need anything else, Mr…” 

“Jongin. I’m not so sure about mister, through. There’s no way I’m that much older than you.” He smirked and tapped his shiny pink lollipop against his full lips, and Sehun desperately yanked his train of thought back onto the rails. 

“You can never be too sure. Staff rules and all that. Shout if you need me, Jongin.” 

“Will do, Sehun.” He smirked and Sehun felt a little breathless. He wandered back to his station. 

It wasn’t the first time a shopper had flirted with Sehun. There was a set of short, somewhat aggressive girls in low cut tops that came in on a weekly basis to harass him, and a gay couple who made threesome puns continuously while they asked him about clothes, along with any number of other isolated incidents. He’d gotten very good at politely brushing people off. His coworkers liked to tease him about his fan club. It was nice job security. His manager was much less likely to fire him if his face was bringing in customers. 

But this was definitely the first time Sehun had found himself fixing his hair in the dressing room mirror and hoping the flirty customer would ask for his number. Jongin appeared at his desk with an armful of clothes. 

“Ten things.” 

The limit was six. There was basically no one else in the whole building. “Okay.” 

Jongin smirked. “Since I’m alone, can I come out and ask what looks good?” 

Sehun eyed Jongin’s armful of tight pants and assorted shirts. “Of course.” 

“Thank you, Sehun. Take care of this for me.” He pushed his lollipop into Sehun’s mouth and wandered into the closest dressing room. Mm, strawberry. Jongin only closed the curtain half way before hanging up his armful of clothes and shedding his first shirt. Sehun jerked his eyes away and stared back at his phone. Holy shit. Somewhere behind him the hottest guy ever was stripping in plain sight. Where did anybody get that kind of confidence? The urge to look was overwhelming. Sehun hummed a song and stared hard at Instagram to distract himself. He was good at distracting himself. So good, in fact, that he didn’t notice when Jongin got done and came out to ask his opinion. Sehun nearly swallowed the entire lollipop when Jongin’s hands landed on his waist. 

“Whatcha lookin at?” 

“Oh my fucking god, you scared the shit out of me.” He turned to find Jongin wearing a pair of distressed jeans and a delightfully clingy t-shirt. “Usually I’d suggest untucking t-shirts, but you make it look like everyone should be tucking theirs in.” 

“I know my strengths.” He winked and pulled his lollipop out of Sehun’s mouth with a graphic pop that made Sehun blush some more. Jongin let the sticky thing linger on Sehun’s bottom lip for a couple seconds before putting it back in his own mouth. 

Sehun felt like he should flirt back, but he had no idea how. “Um. Looks good. You could throw a bomber jacket on that if you wanted. Or a pullover or a blazer.” 

“Have any nice blazers?” 

“Yup, follow me.” Shoppers rarely let him play dress up with them, but he took this job for a reason, and he was damn good at it. Sometimes someone came in who he really wanted to dress up. He’d never wanted to dress up anyone more than he wanted to dress up Jongin. 

“This one would be really nice. If you want it to get a little edgier, you could maybe tie a handkerchief around your neck? A choker? I don’t know your style, but you seem like you’d be open to trying that kind of thing.” He turned to find Jongin standing really close. He had cute dimples when he grinned like that. 

“You think I’d look good in a choker?” 

Sehun’s eyes flickered down to Jongin’s neck. He had beautiful smooth dark skin. He imagined him with a possessive band of leather around his throat. Shit, jewelry, not collars. He swallowed hard and looked back up at Jongin, who raised his eyebrows. “Y-yeah.” 

“You too.” Jongin reached up and placed a hand on Sehun’s neck. His thumb wrapped over Sehun’s throat. “Let’s go find some chokers.” He tugged Sehun by the belt loop again towards the escalator. 

On the ground floor they found several options in the woman’s accessories. Jongin picked out a thin leather band with a tie in the front for himself, and then picked up another that was a thick band of black flowery lace. He slipped it out of the packaging and turned to Sehun. 

“This one is for you.” 

“Oh.” 

Jongin stepped in close and reached up around Sehun’s neck, and Sehun found his face inches from Jongin’s as the boy wrapped the soft lace around his neck and fastened it. He could just lean forward and steal back that lollipop if he wanted, no hands needed. 

“Matches your hair.” Jongin adjusted it on Sehun’s neck, fingertips dancing over skin and lace pulling tight, and Sehun felt the odd urge to drop to his knees. 

The only other person in the store giggled from the register, and Sehun looked over to find Byulyi watching gleefully. Jongin glanced back with a smirk. 

“Doesn’t it look good on him?” She nodded. “I know what would make it look better.” He reached up and flicked open the first button of Sehun’s shirt. Then the second. Sehun stopped him when he reached for the third and laughed nervously. 

“I can’t strip on the job.” 

Byulyi was no help at all. “I mean there’s no one here.” 

“Byulyi, don’t get me fired.” 

“You won’t get fired unless you kill somebody. I don’t think this store has ever had a better employee.” 

Jongin didn’t look like he wanted to kill anybody, but he did look like he was thinking about all the other things he could get away with. And that was thrilling and all, but Sehun really did want to keep his job, and he could think of some other things he could do on the job that would probably get him fired. Letting a customer take his clothes off him in the middle of the store was probably one of them. 

“I’ll keep my shirt on thanks.” He reached up to pull off the choker, and Jongin grabbed his hand to stop him, and threw the rest of the choker’s packaging to Byulyi at the register. 

“Could you please hold that for me until I check out?” His thumb rubbed over Sehun’s palm as Byulyi pulled out her phone to take a picture. “Keep that on, Sehun. It’s a gift.” He tucked two fingers into the waistband of Sehun’s jeans and tugged him back towards the escalator. On the way up he pulled his own choker out of the packaging and handed it to Sehun. 

“Put this on me?” 

Fuck yes. “Okay.” He stepped up to the same escalator step as Jongin and snapped the leather around his neck. It did look good on him. “Let’s find you a leather jacket to go with that.” 

Jongin looked really fucking good in a leather jacket with the lollipop sticking out of his mouth like a cigarette. He knew it too. He gave Sehun a dangerously sultry look through his lashes as he adjusted it on his shoulders. It was a very practiced smolder. 

“Are you a model?” 

“I’ve done some modeling. How could you tell?” 

Sehun blushed and laughed. “You make me want to buy that jacket. If you weren’t getting paid for that kind of talent it would be a waste.” 

“Have you done some modeling? You have the body for it.” Jongin gave him another thorough once-over. 

“U-um. Yeah, a little. Some runway stuff for the school and some shoots for local businesses and stuff. Instagram.” 

“I’m not leaving here without your Instagram.” 

“Come here, I’ll show you.” 

Jongin scrolled through Sehun’s Instagram with a very hungry look on his face. Sehun was very proud of his Instagram model status. His pictures were mostly his photographer friends capturing his best looks in improvised shoots all over their beautiful city. Sehun wondered if Jongin had found the shirtless ones. He guessed that he had when Jongin’s eyes widened, and he held his breath for a moment. One of his more pretentious friends had staged him with one wrist tied to a headboard for that one. 

Jongin put down the phone and reached out to brush a finger over Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s breath caught, and he fluttered his eyelashes innocently up at Jongin. The other boy’s brows furrowed dangerously. For a minute Sehun was scared Jongin was going to bend down and kiss him. He wouldn’t be able to resist, and god damn it he was working. But thankfully Jongin pulled away. “I’m going to try on the next thing. Don’t you dare take that choker off.” 

“Okay.” He went nervously back to Instagram while Jongin tried on the next outfit without closing the curtain at all. 

Jongin came out, finally sans lollipop, with a lot of arm showing. Which really shouldn’t have been scandalous, but his arms were even bigger than Sehun had expected. Sehun wanted to lick all those beautiful muscles. 

Unfortunately, before Sehun could find an excuse to feel up Jongin’s arms and set him up with every other sleeveless shirt they sold, a couple of random high school guys rolled into the dressing rooms with the douchiest clothes in the store.

“How many?” 

“Uh. There are two of us.” Douche number one blinked down at Sehun’s choker with a slightly alarmed expression. 

“No, how many things are you trying on. I can see that there are two of you.” 

Jongin snorted. The two boys glared back at him. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you kids in class? You guys are like, what, fourteen?” 

Sehun pursed his lips and tried not to laugh, because the boys were obviously closer to seventeen. 

“We’re in college.” 

Jongin snorted again and slunk with a shake of head back into his own stall. 

“What the fuck was his problem?” 

Sehun saw a wonderful opportunity and shook his head urgently and pressed a finger to his lips. “I really, really wouldn’t fuck with him, if I were you,” he whispered under his breath, and the boys’ eyes widened. “Just trust me, one of my coworkers disrespected him once and ended up in the ER. He deals hard drugs, and he has a lot of really scary friends.” 

The punks looked thoroughly frightened, despite the fact that Sehun doubted a scary dealer of hard drugs would spend his mornings in an H&M. 

“How many things?” 

“U-um. Three each.” 

“Right this way.” 

Thankfully the high schoolers were trying to race each other to see who could be more manly and change faster. Jongin came out in his next outfit just as the kids were finishing up. Sehun felt strong hands grip his hips from behind, and Jongin’s voice breathed dangerously in his ear.

“How did you know I deal hard drugs, Sehun. Which of your coworkers did I send to the ER?”

Well fuck. Sehun started thinking of escape routes. “U-um…” 

“I’m fucking with you. That was really funny though. I love scaring children.” 

Sehun slumped in relief and laughed. “Oh my god.” 

“You’re so cute.” 

Jongin let his hand linger on Sehun’s lower back as the punks handed back their number cards and glanced anxiously back and forth between Sehun and Jongin. Sehun did his best to look uncomfortable and shrank away from Jongin a little. The boys left quickly. 

“Aw, I think they were worried about you.” 

“Yeah, I feel kind of bad for fucking with them now.” 

Jongin’s hand slid warmly up his back and Sehun bit his lip. “Don’t feel bad. The idiots shouldn’t be skipping school anyway.” 

Sehun sent him back to the dressing room and went to pick out pants to go with Jongin’s next jacket. He threw in another couple shirts too, tight ones, and whatever else Sehun thought would look good on him. 

Jongin put back a few things that he wasn’t wild about, and then went to try on his last couple items of clothing. This time, Sehun watched him unbutton his shirt and shrug it off those broad, thick shoulders. It slipped down past his elbows, revealing miles of rippling golden skin, and Jongin glanced over his shoulder to catch him staring. Sehun blushed and looked away sheepishly. 

“You can watch. I obviously don’t mind.” 

“No, I feel weird about it.” 

“You don’t want to watch me take my pants off?” 

Fuck. “Get changed, Jongin.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

He came out a minute later wearing the same pants Sehun was wearing and a patterned, collared shirt over a t-shirt. He looked really good. The leather and denim in his pants clung to his legs like a second skin. He had some really nice, thick thighs. 

“Ooh.” 

“I think these pants are a size too small. It was hard to get into them.” 

“…Ah.” 

“What size are yours?” 

“…I don’t remember.” 

Jongin grabbed his hip and spun him around so he could yank open the back of Sehun’s pants. Sehun yelped in surprise, but then bent over a little so Jongin could look easier. 

“Well look at that, they’re a size larger than mine.” 

“Tell me what size, and I’ll go get them for you.” 

“Why? Just let me try on these.” His hand smoothed down over Sehun’s ass.

“Jongin, I’m working.” 

“Exactly. Give me your pants so I can try them on.” Sehun gasped as Jongin squeezed and ran his fingers down the crease of his ass. “Either way, I’m going to need help taking these pants off before I loose all the blood in my legs. Come on.” He pulled Sehun upright and pushed him into his dressing room with the hand on his ass, and Sehun looked wide eyed and pink cheeked in the mirror. The lace around his neck looked far more obscene than it should. Jongin closed the curtains behind them. 

Sehun stood in the middle of the room feeling cornered. He was at work. He shouldn’t be doing this. Someone might come in. Byulyi wouldn’t tell, but if anyone but her caught them, they might contact his manager. And he really wasn’t one for breaking rules like this, but Jongin was so gorgeous, and he wanted him so bad. 

Jongin’s warm chest pressed up against Sehun’s back. Hands slid comfortingly over his stomach. “Sehun…” His lips landed on the back of his neck, right above the clasp of the choker. 

“Uh…” 

Jongin’s teeth closed around the clasp of the choker and pulled, and the lace tightened over his throat. Jongin muttered “Come on, baby,” around the clasp, and the last of Sehun resolve crumbled away.

“Jongin,” Sehun gasped, and Jongin spun him around again and pressed him back into the corner. Those full lips that Sehun had been eying all morning pressed against his. Sehun had his arms wrapped around Jongin’s neck and kissed back before he even knew what he was doing. 

“That’s it, baby. Good boy.” 

Sehun shivered and whined as Jongin pressed him roughly into the corner and licked into his mouth. His full lips were completely intoxicating. Sehun could keep kissing him for the rest of the goddamn day and never get tired. Jongin’s back was solid and firm under his fingers. Sehun wanted to see what those strong arms could do. 

Jongin pulled away to kiss by his ear. “Help me take these pants off, baby.” 

Sehun dropped to his knees. A week or two ago he’d spent an afternoon with one of his friends with benefits practicing this next maneuver. He grabbed Jongin’s hips and dove in to pull Jongin’s pants open with just his mouth. He and Baekhyun had managed to get pretty quick at this. Baekhyun was faster. Jongin didn’t need to know that. As soon as the fly was undone, Sehun yanked down his waistband, boxers included, and Jongin’s dick slipped free. He wasn’t hard yet, but he was getting there. Sehun didn’t wait before taking the head in his mouth and giving it a few good sucks. 

“Ah! Sehun, fuck.” Jongin’s hand twisted in his hair and held him there. Sehun pulled another couple inches inside and bobbed a couple times, and Jongin swelled rapidly and moaned. “God, you’re so pretty. Look at me.” 

Sehun looked up through his lashes and pushed down further. Jongin leaned over him with a hand braced on the wall. He had a hungry look in his dark eyes. 

“Look at you. Holy shit.” 

Sehun tried to keep his eyes locked on Jongin’s as he continued to push his pants down his legs. They were really tight. Removing them was a pretty difficult task, especially when he was a lot more focused on keeping his bobs even and his teeth out of the way. Jongin stepped out of the pants and yanked off the first shirt. Thank god. Sehun swallowed down too much and gagged, and Jongin moaned again and went back to bracing himself against the wall. 

“You’re really fucking good at this, baby.” 

Sehun winked at him. Jongin chucked and then whimpered as Sehun swallowed him down again. The first few drops of precum landed at the back of his tongue. He groaned in appreciation and Jongin shuddered and bucked into Sehun’s mouth. 

“So good, Sehun. So good.” He yanked off his other shirt, leaving him in nothing but his leather collar, and Sehun pulled back to suckle on the tip as he stared up at Jongin’s stomach and chest appreciatively. He ran a hand up over Jongin’s abs, which tensed and flexed when Sehun flicked his tongue just right, and circled the other around to knead his butt and thighs. 

“Stand up. I’m not cumming before you’re naked.” 

Sehun stood obediently and let Jongin yank his shirt open and attack his lips again. Jongin’s hand tangled in his hair and pulled Sehun’s head back. Sehun gasped as Jongin sucked on his throat. He ran his hands down Jongin’s bare sides and hips and wondered why he was the one still wearing clothes. As if Jongin had read his mind, he pushed Sehun’s shirt off his shoulders and down to his elbows and started on his pants. 

“I wish I could tie you up.” 

Sehun groaned and tried to think if they sold anything on the floor that could be used as rope. But they were naked anyway, and Sehun wasn’t about to go wandering around the store with his dick hanging out. What a shame. Jongin’ pushed his pants down his thighs and stepped back to look him up and down. Sehun did the same. Jongin looked unbelievable good naked, with his perfectly sculpted body and his dangerous smirk. There was something edgy about him even without the clothes, and the choker around his neck certainly contributed. Sehun reached out and Jongin came and crowded him back against the wall. Their bare skin pressed flush from thigh to shoulder. Jongin was warm and his skin was soft and perfect, and he licked wetly back between Sehun’s lips with a moan. 

Rough hands squeezed Sehun’s ass. “I want to fuck you so bad.” 

“We are not fucking. I’m at work and we have to hurry.” 

“Fine, fine.” Jongin placated him with more kisses. “But if I could, I would tie you up and finger you open and tease you till you cried. Then I would fuck you so hard.” 

Sehun couldn’t move his arms very well with his shirt around his elbows, but he pawed hungrily at Jongin’s body and whimpered. “Please. I’ll give you my number and you can come do whatever you want to me.” 

“Fuck, your so good for me.” Jongin grinded his hard on against Sehun’s and mouthed at the lace around his neck. “Turn around and press you legs together.” 

Sehun pulled his shirt off one arm and turned around to brace himself against the wall. Jongin pressed up against him and ground roughly against his ass. His cock pressed heavily between Sehun’s cheeks, and Sehun pushed back. 

“Jongin…” 

“You’re so hot, baby.” Jongin’s hands slid up and down his back and then gave his ass a quick smack. “Bend over.” 

Sehun braced his arms on the stool in the corner. Jongin felt up his ass and thighs, fingers digging hard into soft skin. 

“I wish we had more time.” 

“I might get fired as it is. Whatever you’re going to do, please hurry.” 

“Okay, okay.” Jongin gave him another few quick spanks. “But god, the things I’m going to do to you when we have time.” He gave Sehun another few slow grinds and then pulled away. Sehun heard the slick noises of Jongin spreading precum over his cock. The slippery, blunt head pressed between Sehun’s legs just under his ass, and then Jongin pushed forward. His cock slid between Sehun’s thighs along the underside of his balls. Sehun moaned. That felt way better than he expected. 

Jongin’s first few thrusts were slow and experimental. He found the right angle and gripped Sehun’s hips to keep him in place, and then picked up the pace. Sehun had been worried about Jongin trying to drag it out, but he didn’t take things slow at all. He fucked Sehun’s thighs hard and fast, dick dragging deliciously along the sensitive places between Sehun’s legs. Sehun focused on trying to stay quiet instead of the ache in his shoulders and his legs. He imagined what it would feel like to have Jongin’s cock inside of him, sliding along his walls and punching deep. 

More precum pulsed out of Jongin’s cock and eased the way. Jongin groaned and leaned forward, and Sehun felt himself overbalance and almost fall, but Jongin held him up by the hips and manhandled him to kneel on the stool in the corner. Sehun’s face and chest pressed into the wall, and his his back arched. It was mildly less uncomfortable, but now there was an ache in his knees and a burn in his lower back that made him feel deliciously dirty and used. Jongin’s cock found a good angle that made Sehun whine with need. 

“Shh, baby. We gotta stay quiet.” Sehun turned his head to look back and found Jongin smirking wickedly. What a shit. He whined again, a little louder this time. It wasn’t like it mattered. If anyone came anywhere remotely close to the dressing room right now they would hear heavy breathing and slick, rhythmic sounds of skin on skin. A little whining wouldn’t give them away. 

Jongin gave his ass a few good hard smacks that had Sehun’s head spinning. They were definitely louder than a couple little whines. Then Jongin reached up and pushed two fingers into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun’s eyes fluttered closed. He loved when people stuck their fingers in his mouth. It also served as a nice gag. He pushed his tongue in between Jongin’s fingers and sucked on them hard to keep from moaning. Jongin’s fingertips pet heavily at the back of his tongue. Sehun forced himself to relax and breath slowly so he wouldn’t choke. 

The rest of Jongin’s hand gripped Sehun’s jaw and held him in place. Sehun felt pretty and sexy and helpless. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jongin watching him hungrily as his hand gripped Sehun’s hip hard enough to bruise and he fucked his thighs. He looked wicked and feral with the leather collar. 

“You close baby? You can touch yourself.” 

Sehun reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock. He didn’t have a lot of room to maneuver pressed up against the wall, but he made it work. He was close. Jongin’s cock still felt wonderful between his legs, and the fingers in his mouth curled against his tongue. 

“Gunna cum, baby.” 

Sehun abandoned his own cock to reach down to where Jongin’s cock slid through his legs so that the head pushed into his fingers with every thrust. Jongin moaned and the hand on Sehun’s face tightened, forcing his jaw open, and the fingers pressed back into his throat. Sehun choked and whimpered as tears sprang to his eyes. Jongin didn’t pull back, but Sehun didn’t want him to. Jongin thrust faster against Sehun’s hand and forced his fingers even further into Sehun’s throat, and Sehun gagged and tears spilled down his cheeks. Jongin groaned as his hips stuttered, and he came into Sehun’s hand. 

As soon as Jongin pulled out from between Sehun’s legs, Sehun turned clumsily around and collapsed onto the stool. His pants were still around his knees, his shirt hung off one arm. He gasped in breaths and wrapped his cum covered hand around his own cock. Jongin leaned back against the opposite wall and watched him closely as he caught his breath. 

“Fuck you look so good.” 

Jongin stole the words right out of Sehun’s mouth. The other boy looked like a god with his clothes off, flushed and breathless, wearing nothing but the little leather collar. 

“Come help me out?” 

Jongin crossed the tiny room and straddled Sehun’s lap and wrapped his own hand around the one on Sehun’s cock. His softened dick pressed into Sehun’s hip. He guided Sehun’s hand as he leaned in over him. 

“You’re so pretty. Such a good boy.” Sehun stretched up towards his lips, and Jongin kissed him indulgently. His free hand wandered over Sehun’s chest and up around his neck to pet over the choker, and then to wipe leftover tears off Sehun’s cheeks. His hand worked Sehun’s up and down, and with Jongin’s tongue in his mouth, Sehun found himself slipping easily over the edge. Jongin pushed Sehun’s hand away to take over completely. Sehun held onto Jongin’s waist with both hands and let him do all the work. All Jongin had to do was gently bite his lip and speed up just a little, and Sehun mewled against Jongin’s mouth as he came into Jongin’s hand. 

 

Sehun figured it was better for people to wonder why the men’s changing rooms smelled like H&M tester perfumes than to wonder why they smelled like sex. Jongin laughed at him as he doused the stall in some flowery scent like a priest trying to exercise a place with holy water. When the place reeked so much of cheep perfume that Sehun couldn’t smell the sex at all anymore, he stood back and nodded.

“Good enough.” 

“You look so messed up.” 

Sehun huffed with irritation and stared in the mirror. His hair was messy, his clothes rumpled, and his face was still pink with exertion and crying. 

“My lunch break is soon. I can run home and shower.” 

“I hope you don’t get caught.” 

“Pfft. Me too.” He went over to help Jongin pick out which clothes he actually wanted to buy. The leather jacket and Sehun’s pants, in the right size, had both made the pile, as had both chokers. “Did you use this shirt as a cum rag?” 

“Yup. On you. That’s your cum. You didn’t notice?” 

“No, I was pretty out of it.” 

Jongin looped an arm around his waist and pulled Sehun into his side. “Yeah you were.” He sucked a quick kiss into Sehun’s neck. 

“You better buy that shirt.” 

“That was the plan.” 

Sehun walked him downstairs. Byulyi’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline as soon as she saw them. “Holy shit, guys.” 

“’Scuse me, Byulyi. I’ll check him out.” He handled the cum rag shirt with care as Byulyi sat down on the floor to cackle hysterically. Jongin smirked at him from across the counter. 

“Do I get your employee discount?” 

Sehun sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Sure.” He swiped his nametag. “Alright, your total comes to one hundred and seventy-five dollars.” 

Jongin handed over a credit card and continued to stare heavily at Sehun’s face. Sehun tried to maintain eye contact as much as possible, even with Byulyi snapping pictures in the background. 

“Alright, I’ll just need you to sign your receipt.” 

Jongin signed it while Sehun wrote his number on the back of Jongin’s copy. When Jongin passed his copy back, Sehun handed him his receipt number side up, and Jongin took it with his usual sexy smirk. “Thanks, baby.” He pulled Sehun over the counter by the back of the neck and planted a filthy kiss on his mouth. A couple girls in the makeup section squeaked in pleased surprised and Byulyi yelped and took more pictures. Sehun blushed as his insides fluttered happily. “I’ll see you again soon.” 

Jongin threw him one last wink before grabbing his bags and sauntering out of the store. Byulyi slid up beside Sehun as they watched him go. 

“He has no ass.” 

“She the fuck up. I have enough ass for both of us.” 

Byulyi snickered and examined his rumpled shirt. “You smell.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“At the end of your shift, you get dressing room cleaning duty.” 

Sehun winced. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” 

They stood in silence for a moment while Sehun tried to process what he’d just accomplished. 

“Not a word, Byulyi.” 

“Of course not, darling. He’s very cute.” 

“Yeah he is.” 

Sehun smiled down at his phone. A new message popped up in his notifications. It was from an unknown number with nothing but a winky face emoji, and Sehun’s stomach twisted pleasantly with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter! I like to get feedback on ideas and tease stories and stuff.  
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think :D


End file.
